


To solve the puzzle

by noname_noname



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, just smth very romantic and not very realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname_noname/pseuds/noname_noname
Summary: Sometimes Yuzu receives messages from Javi, but can't understand their meaning.(I suck at summaries x__x)





	To solve the puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet doesn't match the atmosphere of my series, so I decided to post it by itself.  
> NO connection to reality! NO insult intended! Peace, love, figure skating)  
> English is not my native language, so there are mistakes probably.

**To solve the puzzle**

 

Javi hardly uses _Line_. Yuzu even wonders to himself why he installed it at all — Javi will rather contact him by _Skype_ or _Facebook_ messenger if he has to tell anything important.

Nevertheless sometimes Javi writes to him in _Line_. Always — for no reason. Always — Yuzu can’t decipher what he wants to say. So he doesn’t answer — and Javi doesn’t seem to mind. But strange messages are kept storing in _Line_ ’s memory under Javi’s name.

 

The first one comes at the very beginning of October, when Yuzu skates at _Autumn Classic International_ and Javi has fun at _Japan Open_. The message says,

**_Longing heart will find its way._ **

Yuzu feels puzzled — Javi isn’t known for loving riddles, rather on the contrary. What a heart and what way? And what did Javi want to say? For a moment Yuzu wonders whether he is drunk out there in Japan — sometimes Javi happens to message him, being not quite sober.

But in the end there are much more important things and Yuzu put this strange message out of his head.

 

The second comes after _NHK Trophy_ , and it’s as strange as the first one.

**_On the way to the truth, is it possible not to falter?_ **

Yuzu begins to think that Javi is just fooling around — or maybe he polishes his written English in such a manner. Or maybe there _is_ a mystery.

Yuzu is determined to ask Javi what all that means, but by the time he comes back to Toronto, routine makes him forget about riddles in Line. They’re not that important after all.

 

The third message he discovers when he’s back to his room after the LP in Marseille.

**_Vamos, Yuzu!_ ** _*_

Well, at least it has sense. But it was sent just before Yuzu’s skate, and Javi knows all too well that he usually leaves his phone at the hotel…

Yuzu realizes that Javi has never mentioned neither his messages, nor Yuzu not answering them. So maybe it’s any game? He should solve the puzzle? But this new message is clear, it just a bit late and therefore nonsensical…

 

Next one comes when Yuzu lies sick with flu and fever.

**_Each step brings you a bit closer._ **

“Closer to what?” idly thinks Yuzu staring at the screen. Is it next piece of the puzzle? But at the moment he feels sick and not being able to solve whatsoever.

 

The one that comes just after the _4CC_ keeps up with the mystery.

**_Yelling within four walls has no sense._ **

By that time Yuzu is almost used to these weird messages. And there are Worlds ahead, so he decides that if messages are important, Javi will tell him in person.

 

Next one comes after the Worlds, when he is at the airport, ready to fly home.

**_Offer me that deathless death_ **

It seems to be very poetic, so Yuzu googles. But finding out it’s a line from Hozier’s song doesn’t help much, and after reading an explanation of its sense** Yuzu feels strange. Why has Javi sent him a line from a song that is said to be a metaphor of love — or an act of love? Well, one answer seems to be evident, but is it the right one? It feels strange. That must be some joke.

This time Yuzu almost types a question, but it’s boarding time, and later he’s too busy — firstly with media, later with training. By the time WTT starts, messages are again dismissed from his mind.

 

The phone buzzes when he goes up on the elevator in his hotel, returning after JOC workshop.

**_Unless you understand…_ **

Yuzu definitely doesn’t understand and thinks he should at last clarify what Javi meant with all this nonsense, when he suddenly looks at all the messages…

 

**_L_ ** _onging heart will find its way._

**_O_ ** _n the way to the truth, is it possible not to falter?_

**_V_ ** _amos, Yuzu!_

**_E_ ** _ach step brings you a bit closer._

**_Y_ ** _elling within four walls has no sense._

**_O_ ** _ffer me that deathless death_

**_U_ ** _nless you understand…_

 

… and _sees_.

The sense of messages appears to be unimportant indeed. Well, maybe not sense of _all_ messages, but all the same. So, his train of thought after receiving that line from _Take Me To Church_ was going in the right direction. Were he not distracted…

He’s not distracted now. Yuzu steps into his room and closes the door. Javi must be nervous right now… And maybe even since he has sent a message after the Worlds? It was really clear enough. Not wanting to make his… friend?.. nervous yet more, Yuzu types a message.

 

**_I will not encrypt word ‘understand’ it’s too long._ **

**_See you in Toronto_ **

 

Then, afraid it looks too harsh, adds a kaomoji.

  _ **(＾－＾)**_

 

The situation seems to be complicated, and Yuzu isn’t sure what he feels about it, but he has time to think it through and sort out his own feelings.

 

Yuzu looks down at the screen again and smiles.

 

 

_28–29 Apr 2017_

**Author's Note:**

> * Come on, Yuzu!  
> **I've read an article [here](http://www.reflector-online.com/opinion/article_7f5adde8-b30c-11e4-af17-cfb3caaf4bc3.html).


End file.
